Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an antenna and more particularly, to a dual-band antenna.
Description of Related Art
In a digital television system complied with the advanced television systems committee (ATSC) standard, a transmitting antenna of a transmitting terminal is configured to transmit an electromagnetic wave in a vertical polarization manner and energy thereof is focused in the horizontal plane. For achieving a better performance, a receiving antenna of a receiving terminal must has the same vertical polarization, and energy of the receiving antenna must also be focused in the horizontal plane.
Generally, with reference to FIG. 1, a dipole antenna 110 and a monopole antenna 120 of the conventional art has characteristics of vertical polarization and focusing energy into a horizontal plane and thus, can be applied to the digital television systems. However, the conventional dipole antenna 110 and the monopole antenna 120 cannot achieve dual-band operation and as a result, cannot simultaneously support the very high frequency (VHF) band and the ultra-high frequency (UHF) band used by the digital television systems.